onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Shirahoshi Ryugu Kingdom Royal Princess
slots for Sakazuki but do act like Matching slots for Black Clad Ace or Fujitora captain abilities |SkillName = Crybaby Courage |SkillDesc = Changes adjacent slots, including BLOCK slots, into RAINBOW slots and recovers 9x character's RCV in HP. |MaxTurns = 13 |MaxTurns2 = 22 |MinTurns = 9 |MinTurns2 = 18 |ManualLocation = *The Finest of Art Giolla and Brook *Brulee's Cauldron Party |CaptainAbilityName = Fabled Weeping Mermaid |CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts ATK of all characters by 2.25x, but boosts her OWN attack by 1.125x, recovers 5x character's RCV in HP at the end of each turn and if you don't attack with her, reduces damage received by 10% for that turn. |SailorAbility = Changes all slots into RAINBOW slots at the start of the fight. |LimitBreakHP = 3100 (+450) |LimitBreakATK = 1362 (+160) |LimitBreakRCV = 660 (+100) |LimitBreakSlot = 5 |LimitBreakCD = -1 |LBSailorAbilityDesc = * Boosts amount healed from orbs by 150 each |PotentialAbilityDesc = * Damage Reduction * Slot Bind Reduction * Reduce No Healing Duration |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = *Only through Evolution |Notes = Summary (as of September'18): Tier rank: 4/5 (Well above average in some areas, average in others, but definitely usable or better). The only character that gives rainbow orbs, Shirahoshi is often used as a sub on too many teams to count and is occasionally used as a captain. Despite her captain ability boost to ATK being relatively weak, her healing ability makes up for it. Super evolve her ASAP for a superior version. *'Captain ability': Niche, but very usable (3.5/5). Despite having the largest heal in the game and a 10% damage reduction without healing, a rainbow 2.25x captain ability with a 1.125x boost to herself is very weak. However, the massive healing and the absurd amount of tankiness this character gives can't be emphasized enough. *'Special': Absolutely amazing (5/5). As the only character (except her pre-evolution) to give rainbow orbs (which are essentially universal matching orbs that can't be changed by other specials) and possessing a massive 76k heal with limit break and Cotton Candy, not only can her special facilitate a burst turn with full-board orbs, but it can also heal just about any team to full health! What's more, this is a 2-stage special, so you can get up to 3 rainbow orbs and a 6.84k heal as a sub on a 9 turn cooldown (8 when limit broken). *'Limit Break' It's optional, but definitely very helpful if you choose to do so. Detailed review and other notes *Super-evolve her ASAP for an even more insane super healing version * Difficult to socket, you will use Forbidden Tomes. She's only available as a rare-boss on a fortnight, and doesn't have a high rate of appearance. You'll likely not want to invest into CD reduction, as leading with 'Hoshi allows you to infinity stall, so you'll likely end up with Auto-Heal/Anti-Despair/Anti-Bind/Damage Reduction/Matching Orbs. You'll want matching orbs for the extra damage, as you can't always use her special, and it's useful to deal more damage than not (though you can choose to use CD). *A worthy character to max RCV CC on. Shirahoshi actually has the highest base RCV up until now (December 2018) and the highest CA heal. *Outclasses every other Captain Ability healing. *Can clear a lot of content just by having a huge heal (both at the end of every turn and in Special). Combined with captains like Garp the Fist (x2 HP to tank heavy hits), Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander (huge Special heal, great ATK boost AND 30% DMG RED!) or another healer, you can just stall your way to victory. * Stupidly good in basically any team, even as a crewmate. Converting all slots to Matching means she stacks with any other unit that boosts ATK or Slots. Full recovery is a juicy bonus. Essential for high-level Striker teams. *Weirdly nerfed as one of the few characters in general and one of the only legends with only a single Class. * The good news is, Shirahoshi-led teams are free from class/color/cost restrictions, so you can run your most OP units. The bad news is, they'll only recieve a 2.25x ATK boost. This means that you'll often be stalling quite a lot to charge powerful burst specials. The (other) good news is that she's literally designed to do that! Team building * Likes Moby Dick a lot, as she'll often heal up to full health after a turn or two, and the extra HP is always nice. * Favorite Subs: often powerful Striker or PSY subs for synergy with other burst specials. * Usopp Impact and Kuzan Fateful Struggle to the Death are both good PSY ATK boosters with a 2x or greater boost, though Kuzan is the rarer option, as he's another legend. * Sanji & Zoro Peerless Straw Hat Pirates is a great PSY orb booster and also offers a .5 chain boost and orb shuffle. * Monkey D. Luffy Gear Four: Tankman gives many, many boosts at once, which is very useful for reviving bosses. * "Warlord of the Sea" Trafalgar Law Joker-Tracking Heart is an amazing 2.25x orb booster and 300k fixed damage dealer for Strikers, but you'll often be using him as a captain instead of 'Hoshi. * Limited RR Eustass Kid A Vow in the Great Age of Pirates: Pirate King reduces HP and boosts Striker's ATK by 2x, synergizing well with Hoshi's heal. * Whitebeard Whitebeard Pirates Captain offers both AOE true damage, a potential 2x orb boost, and a potential 2x Atk boost to himself if the enemy has a barrier/immunity as well as a matching orb on himself * Evening Shower Kanjuro Wano Kingdom Samurai locks the chain at 2.75x and reduces Bind/Despair duration by 5 turns. Speaking of chain locks.. * Garp the Fist Pirate King's Arch-Nemesis locks the chain at 3x for a turn, cuts HP by 30%, and reduces special bind. Farmable socket locations :* Mermaid Under Siege *Guide: Reddit *Limit Break Details: Short Summary: +450 HP, +160 ATK, +100 RCV, -1 Cooldown decrease. }} Category:Voiced Characters Category:Slot Change Category:Block Slot Manipulator Category:Healing Category:Post Turn Heal Category:Damage Reduction Category:Limit Break